


belated

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, the ot7 is upon us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika's birthday is over, but she still gets a few more surprises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYY

When Erika wakes up in a tangle, she doesn't think much of it at first. After all, she's used to waking up with anywhere between one and three bed mates, so the fact that there are two others in bed with her isn't much of a surprise. However, as her mind begins to clear, it occurs to her that one of the bodies belongs to a woman, and then she is finally awake enough to remember the events of the night before. Her surprise birthday party, her conversation with Kasane, their individual confessions, and then...

Walker is tangled up with them, and Erika grins to herself, pleased that her plans worked out perfectly. Kasane had expressed an interest in the young man while she and Erika had discussed their own feelings, and once she had them two of them alone, she was able to act as mediator for that confession. Things had only escalated from there, and now she sighs happily.

She wonders if she's greedy for doing all she can to expand the relationship she's in, but if she is, she can't bring herself to think of it as a bad thing. After all, she isn't the only one being made happy by it, and so far, her work to bring Chikage and Kadota together only benefited the two of them. She hoped that that would change soon as their dynamics shifted, but for the time being, she's content just to see things expand in that department as well.

The others in her bed stir eventually, and Kasane gets up to get dressed, saying that she has business to intend to but that she'd like to come over later. Once she's gone, Erika and Walker are unable to keep from gushing to one another about her, until finally, she decides that they should get up as well.

“I have no idea what happened to Dotachin or Togusachi last night,” she says. “I guess we got too distracted, huh?”

They pull some clothes on and wander out; the four of them have lived together since a little bit before they began their relationship, so they all have their own room. Some nights, they all sleep together and other nights they don't, but having their own rooms is convenient with it comes to storing their things- particularly her, Walker's, and Saburo's various collections.

The kitchen is closest to Saburo's room, and while Erika and Walker eat breakfast, he emerges, sleepy and disheveled, and behind him...  
“Azusa!” Erika shouts. “I can't believe this! You two finally-”

She is interrupted by two more figures emerging from the room, and Kadota and Rocchi follow Azusa into the kitchen. There is a moment where Walker and Erika stare down the four of them, their position very obvious, and then Erika breaks the silence again.

“No way, Azusa, that's _so_ unfair,” she says. “You got all three of them at once, without even telling me? And with _Rocchi_ , too! I've never gotten to see him and Dotachin go at it before, you traitor!”

Azusa shrugs, a guilty smile playing at her face. “What can I say? You guys ditched the party, and things escalated while you were gone. Maybe next time, huh?”

“Next time? Next time better be soon! In fact, I demand it today, when Kasane comes back over,” she says. “It's going to be my belated birthday present!”

And so, by that strange turn of events, she found herself in a relationship that invovled seven people.

 


End file.
